Brandi Glanville
|Second2ndSeasonText = Yes |Currently1 = Evicted |SeriesCleb = 20 (UK) |Place = 11th |TimesNominatedInternational= 1 (Day 17) |NominationsReceivedInternational = 4 |Days = 18 |SeasonFullName2= Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) |TimesNominatedNorthAmerica2= 2 (Days 18 & 21) |HOHs2 = 0 |Alliances2 = The Dynasty The True Four Kings & Queens |Loyalties2 = Ariadna Gutierrez Marissa Jaret Winokur Ross Mathews |Vetos2 = 0 |Place2 = 7th |Votes2 = 3 |Days2 = 24 |Currently2 = Jury Member|FacebookUserName = brandiglanville1}} Brandi Lynn Glanville was a housemate on Celebrity Big Brother 20 (UK) and a houseguest on Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US). She is best known for her friendships with Ariadna Gutierrez and Ross Mathews, her rivalry with James Maslow and her loud mouth. Brandi was never afraid to tell it how it was and was always brutally honest which ultimately painted a target on her back. Despite her reputation, Brandi still played the game hard as shown when she suggested to backdoor ally, but huge threat, Shannon Elizabeth and her willingness to cut allies when needed. On the 3rd eviction night of the season, she threw a sympathy vote for Shannon, the target, to stay which led her allies to mistrust her. In Week 3, HOH Mark McGrath targeted Brandi for her rivalry with James and she was ultimately evicted during the first half of the Double Eviction, placing 7th and becoming the fifth member of the jury. Biography |-|CBBUS1= Age: 45 Hometown: Sacramento, California Current city: Los Angeles, California Occupation: Mom, New York Times bestselling author, beauty blogger, and reality TV personality Three adjectives that describe you: Honest, outspoken, and loyal. Favorite activities: Cooking and dancing. What do you think will be the most difficult part of living inside the Big Brother house? ' Being away from my two boys. '''What moment in your career do you think prepared you to live in the Big Brother house? ' I was born feet first with the cord wrapped around my neck three times and I refused to cry so I've pretty much been ready for anything from the jump. '''Do you have a strategy for winning the game? No, I'm just going to be myself and see what happens. My life's motto is… ''' Never give up. '''What would you take into the house and why? - Clothes. - Toiletries. - Medications. Fun facts about yourself: - I'm a great cook. - I write silly poems often. - I was a (very tall) gymnast for nine years. - I've had two books on the New York Times bestseller list. The first one hit number one. - I have 13 best friends. |-|CBBUK20= Age: 44 Twitter: @Brandiglanville Hometown: Los Angeles Brandi Glanville is an American reality television personality, author and former model, best known for appearing in The Real Housewives Of Beverly Hills.Brandi's Real Housewives Wiki Page She moved to LA in the 90s and met her soon-to-be husband, Ellie Cibrian. However, in 2009, her marriage hit the headlines, amid claims that Eddie had been having an affair with his co-star, LeAnn Rimes. What are you looking forward to most about Celebrity Big Brother and why? I want to see if I can test myself, to try and control the temper that I have a reputation for! What kind of housemate do you think you'll be? Entertaining, fun, lively. Describe yourself in three words. Loyal. Fun. Party girl… that's four! Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 20 (UK) Nominations History } | – | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 6 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 9 | Sarah Harding Karthik Nagesan | Karthik Nagesan Sam Thompson | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 17 | | Sam Thompson Sarah Harding | |} Player History - Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) Competition History Food History Voting History Post Big Brother Trivia * She is one of multiple houseguests, along with Tim Dormer (BBAU), Jade Goody (BBUK), Nikki Grahame (BBUK),Frankie Grande (BBUS) Brigitte Nielsen (BBDK), Daniela Martins (BBFR), Daniel Mkongo (BBFR), Sava Radović (BBD), Nikola Nasteski (Vb), Žarko Stojanović (BBFR), Željko Stojanović (BBF), Kelly Baron (BBBR), Lucy Diakovska (BBBG), Leila Ben Khalifa (GF), Priya Malik (BBAU), Leonel Estevao (BBA), Fanny Rodrigues (BBPL), Tucha Lourenço (BBAO), and Amor Romeira (GHS) who competed on seasons from two different versions of the show. ** She is the first international houseguest to cross over to the U.S. version of the show. * While doing pre-season press for Celebrity Big Brother 1, Brandi revealed that she was a last minute addition, because she was replacing someone else who was no longer available. *Brandi was the only female houseguest on Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) to not win an HOH or POV competition. *Brandi along with George Allen Boswell, Nikki Grahame, Tim Dormer, and Frankie Grande are the only 5 houseguests to compete in different seasons with different voting systems. ** Despite George not competing the UK version of the show, George, Nikki, Frankie, and Brandi all competed with the Big Brother UK (franchise) and Big Brother U.S. (franchise)/Big Brother Canada 4 voting systems, while Tim competed with the Big Brother Australia 10 and Big Brother Canada 4 voting systems. *** Brandi is the fifth person to accomplish this, with George being the first, Tim and Nikki being the second and third, and Frankie being the fourth. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother UK Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother UK Contestants Category:Season 20 (UK Celebrity) Contestants Category:11th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Celebrity Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Contestants Category:7th Place Category:Season 1 (US Celebrity) Jury Members